In some examples, a first device and a second device may exchange messages privately without knowledge from a third device. Each device may choose its own secret key whereby both devices may derive a shared secret. The shared secret may be used to encrypt/decrypt messages or authenticate each device. If the third device does not have possession of the secret keys of both the first and second devices, it may be difficult for the third device to obtain the messages exchanged between the first device and the second device.